


Stuck with you

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, F/F, Kissing, Soft north, stuck in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Ada plays truth or dare with her friends, she gets dared to do 7 minutes in heaven with north.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit Evolution [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 3





	Stuck with you

Ada looked around her circle of friends, they had been doing a game that was a mix of spin the bottle and truth or dare for the past hour, at this point tina and Valerie were snuggled up on the couch after forfeiting one of North's dares. As she looked back at the ones still playing she noticed it was nines' turn and he had a smirk on his face "ada i dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with whoever the bottle lands on" he says as he spins the bottle far to gently for ada's liking. Gavin snorts as it lands between him and north, giving it a nudge which made it clear of what nines idea was. 

Ada blushed madly, looking at the floor with a nervous expression as the others looked at north who was rolling her eyes, before looking at nines with a small smile that made his smirk turn into a full on grin, with a groan north stood up "cmon ada, let's get this over with" she says pulling the blonde to her feet, winking when ada looked up at her. North held ada's hand the entire time they walked which helped keep her anxiety at bay, for a few seconds ada stared at the opened closet door before looking at nines who smiles at her reassuringly. 

She wanders in, not giving herself a chance to overthink north is slightly slower to come in. Now its north that looks anxious, so ada bumps her shoulder slightly as the door closes "you okay?" She whispers softly, not wanting the others to hear what they were saying "y yeah, just dont like small dark places" she mutters as the two sit in the corners closest to the door, ada hummed softly as she felt the same way, but the feeling of dread quickly dissipated as the two stared at each other. 

Ada was glad that the closet was so dark, her face felt like it was on fire "you're so pretty, ya know that?" North whispers as she slowly moved towards her. Ada felt her thirium pump stutter for a few seconds before she let out a suprised giggle, her face some how getting even fucking warmer to the point where she starts to wonder why elijah kamski made it so androids could blush "you think so?" She asks shyly, looking over at north who was messing with her hair and jesus did she look gorgous. 

Now it was north who giggled, which made ada smile a little wider "why thank you" she says sounding amused, shit she said it outloud "do you think they're still out there?" Ada asks softly as now north was kneeling in front of her with a twinkle in her eyes that she'd never seen before "why you wanna get out?" North asks with a mix of playfulness and seriousness in her tone, she quickly shakes her head as her hand reaches out to caress her cheek. Smiling when north leans into the touch "far from it" she whispers as the two begin to lean in "thank god, cause I've been wanting to do this for awhile" north whispers just before their lips connect.

For a few seconds ada struggled to process what was going on, but smiles and wraps her arms around north as she kisses back. When they pull away ada cant help but stare into North's eyes "that was incredible" she says as north rests her hand over ada's thirium pump as her expression shifts into something more vulnerable "i love you so god damn much ada" she says and ada can feel her tense up, but she smiles softly before running her thumb over her cheek "i love you too, i fell for you the second i saw you" she says as she pulls north onto her lap gently, she had a realisation, she had been in love with north long before deviating.

The two kissed again, it was just as amazing as the first though it didnt last as long due to the door opening, scaring the shit out of north who pulled away and sprang away from ada who sent a glare at nines who looked just as startled "sorry, I'll just, yeah ill go" he says awkwardly before closing the door again. Ada looked around bewildered before bursting into a fit of giggles when she looked at north, she was in a crouched position but looked like she was pouting instead of glaring "c'mere, honey" she says softly, though her amusement was still clear to hear "damn it, hows it been 7 minutes?!" North grumbled as she moved to sit beside her again "will you be my girlfriend?" Ada asks softly, wrapping her arm around a suprised north who leaned against her "i'd love that" she whispers before kissing her again, letting out a soft giggle when they pulled away. 

Neither of them left for a few more minutes, just happy to hold one another close before the others asked a ton of questions.


End file.
